I'm Doing a Double Loop
by NCISaddictionMcGeek
Summary: A girl witnesses a Marines death at an Ice rink. What happens when the team gets called in? What does this man know about the girl? Title refers to a jump in figures skating. First Story, Review?
1. Prologe

Disclamer: I own nothing of NCIS!

Emma walked into the ice arena at the same time she always did, 6000, every morning but Sunday. Jim sat behind his desk as normal, ready for Emma to pay for her ice time. Emma walked over to him and Jim smiled. "Hey Emma. Punch card again?" He asked her. Emma nodded as he looked up her name, head bobbing along to her iPod. "Good to go." He informed her. Emma walked over to put on her skates, shoving the last bit of her snack in her mouth, with her iPod still playing. As usual Emma did her off-ice warm up before she even laced up her skates. Emma wore a typical outfit of figure skating practice. A club sweater, tights and shorts. Jim had always wondered how the figure skater's didn't get cold.

"Working again Jim?" Emma asked as she stretched. She took and ear bud out so she could hear him. And Jim wondered how these girls were so flexible.

"Yeah." He told her. "Got another shift this week." Jim usually worked Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's mornings so Emma saw him a lot. She wasn't used to seeing him on a Thursday but it didn't surprise her. As she laced up her skates she thought ahead to the competition in a few weeks. She wasn't sure her spin was ready yet, spin's had never been her favorite nor her best skill. Emma was really good at spirals though. Jim seemed to know what she was thinking. "Competition soon?" He asked her. Emma nodded.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready." She admitted.

"You'll be fine. I've seen you your good." Jim said reassuringly.

"There's one problem, Jim. The other girls are good too." Emma said with a sign.

"Your-"Jim started but Emma had already left, iPod sitting on the table. Jim knew she wouldn't take it onto the ice. He watched Emma for a while, doing her warm up routine. He watched her as she jump, and spun. He watched her as she fell and got back up and yet again wondered how the figure skater's didn't get cold. Emma fell yet again. Jim winced, he could tell it was a hard fall, but Emma just stood up like nothing happened, and then stepped off the ice. Emma walked over to her stuff, and grabbed her wallet out of her bag.

"Red Gatorade please." She said to Jim grabbing some money out of her wallet. Jim grabbed a red Gatorade from the giant fridge, and handed it over to her, as Emma gave him the money.

Sitting down Emma put her ear buds back in, probably trying to listen to her competition music. A man walked in. He spotted Emma and seemed to start to hyperventilate. Jim rushed out from behind the desk, and tried to help the man. He managed to get a few words out of his mouth.

"Have to tell her. Have to warn her." He said then looked straight at Emma. "Have to warn you." He finished then collapsed. Jim tried to help him. Emma ran over to the man.

"Jim can I help?" She asked franticly.

Jim replied with, "Call 911, then grab the AED." He started CPR. Emma ran back over to her bag, quite hard as she was still in skates, grabbed her cell, dialed and ran over to get the AED. It didn't even register that she didn't realize Jim knew CPR.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" A female voice asked.

"A man just collapsed at the ice rink. I think he's dying!" Emma replied handing Jim the AED. Jim was doing CPR. "A man is doing CPR to him." Emma informed.

"Address?" The women asked calmly. Emma gave it to her. "Please stay on the line until help comes." Emma was told, and she did.


	2. Why an Ice Rink?

Tony was sitting at his desk. "Ads ads and more ads." He said with a sigh. Tony was staring at his computer, trying to access the news, and was getting fed up with pop up ads, and website ads.

"What did you expect?" Ziva asked him typing at her computer. Ziva herself was checking her e-mail, and McGee sat quietly at his desk staring at his computer screen.

"Maybe ad-free for once. I just want the news." Tony complained, exiting out of another pop up ad.

"Not likely DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking in. "Dead marine. Gear up." The team grabbed their gear, and headed towards the elevator.

"Were we heading boss?" McGee asked Gibbs as they got in the elevator.

"An ice rink." Gibbs replied, wondering why a marine would be at an ice rink.

x00000000000000x

The team walked into the ice rink, and saw a girl sitting at a table, a 2 bags and figure skates on the table next to her, as well as a man sitting next to her. The girl looked calmer than the man but a little put out. "DiNozzo, photos, McGee, security footage, Ziva, with me." He ordered his team. In return he got 2 on it Boss and 1 got it Gibbs. Gibbs walked over to the girl and the man and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He told the man and the girl. "This is Special Agent David."

"I'm Emma Carson." Emma said.

"And I'm Jim Wason." Jim introduced himself.

"You two family?" Gibbs asked the pair.

"No." Emma replied. "I just see Jim a lot."

"Why?" Ziva inquired.

"I come here every day but Sunday." Emma replied. "Jim works Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's."

"I do, sir." Jim said to Gibbs.

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Gibbs suggested. Or at least it sounded like a suggestion, it was really an order. Emma started explaining, with Jim jumping in, in a few places. Emma explained how she went to the rink, how she went to get a drink, and how the man just collapsed. Gibbs and Ziva listened carefully, taking a few notes here and there and both of them were rather surprised to see how much detail she remembered, and how she didn't sound rattled after seeing a guy die in front of her she seemed. If anything Jim seemed more rattled then Emma.

"What did he say again?" Ziva asked the two of them.

"He said 'Have to warn her. Have to tell her.'" Emma recalled. "Then he looked at me and said 'Have to warn you.'" Ziva and Gibbs exchanged a look and Emma was sure what it was about.

"Will you pack up your stuff Emma?" Gibbs asked her. Emma nodded and stuffed her skates in her bag, and put on her jacket.

"Where do I have to go?" Emma asked carefully.

"For now NCIS." Gibbs said not reveling anything else, but Emma could sense the fact that he was hiding something. "Ziver, take her back to NCIS." He told Ziva. Ziva nodded and grabbed Emma's school bag.

"Let's go." She said politely to Emma. Emma followed Ziva out of the building. Gibbs walked over to Tony and McGee.

"Whata got?" He asked the two of them. McGee reported first,

"Security footage shows that our victim Private First Class Josmon entered the arena at 0632, 32 minutes after that girl. He entered as the girl was off the ice after purchasing a Gatorade." McGee pointed this out to his boss, "Said something then collapsed. The man started CPR; the girl called 911 and got the AED." He informed Gibbs. "When the paramedics arrived they pronounced him dead and called us."

Gibbs nodded "DiNozzo, whata got?" He asked the Senior Field agent.

"PFC Josmon was here on leave. He was supposed to return duty this morning." DiNozzo said. "I haven't found anything of intrest, all that was in his pockets was his cell phone and wallet, both fully in tack. Ducky arrived while you were interviewing the witnesses." He pointed out Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs headed over to them.

"Whata got Duck?" He asked the ME. Ducky stood up. "Aside from bruises from CPR, Timothy told me" Ducky answered the unasked question, "there seems to be no sign of trauma, no puncture wounds, no recent scars." Ducky said. "We will no more when we get him back." Ducky concluded.

"TOD?" Gibbs asked him.

"You should surely know that after talking to Timothy-" Ducky started.

"Ducky," Gibbs said.

"About 0635 this morning." Ducky told him.

"Alright. DiNozzo, McGee!" Gibbs yelled over to the two agents, "You ready?" He asked them.

"Ready Boss!" The two agents called at the same time.

"Alright, Let's go." Gibbs said and walked out the door.


	3. Posion?

Disclamer: Forgot this last chapter. Same as chapter 1.

Ziva and Emma were sitting in the Bullpen as Gibbs, McGee and Tony entered. Emma looked up from whatever she was looking at. Coming closer Gibbs realized it was a kindle. "Ziva, contact Emma's parents." He ordered. "Tony, background, McGee, head to Abby's lab see if she needs help." Tony walked towards his desk, McGee headed back towards the elevator and Ziva picked up the phone with Emma telling her her parents phone number. As soon as the phone was dialing Gibbs pulled Emma aside. "You doing okay?" He asked her softly. Emma nodded.

"I'm doing fine Agent Gibbs." She told him.

Gibbs smiled. "You can just call me Gibbs."

Emma smiled too, "Okay." She agreed.

"When we contact your parents, we want to question you some, but your parents have to be here with you. Okay?" Gibbs told Emma. Emma nodded. "In the meantime, you can just sit over with Ziva. And Emma, you're going to have to stay here for a while, just until we sort things out." He walked over with Emma, and Emma returned to her stuff, this time pulling out her laptop. Ziva was still on the phone with Emma's parents, no doubly arguing with them about how Emma has to stay there. "Ziver, have them come in." Gibbs instructed, Ziva nodded and kept talking. "DiNozzo, keep working." DiNozzo nodded, and Gibbs headed towards the elevator to see what Ducky and Abby had.

x000000000x

Gibbs entered Abby's lab and immediately yelled at her to turn down the music. Abby obeyed, and the music was now only background noise. "Whata got Abs?" He asked her setting a Caf-Pow, the Goth Scientist's choice of drink.

"I haven't had much time," Abby started and Gibbs glared at her, "Hold on Gibbs, I do have something. Blood samples, PFC Josmon was defiantly poisoned." Gibbs looked at her, this time with interest.

"With what?" He asked the Forensic Scientist.

"With hemlock." Abby replied. "Such a large amount would have killed him quickly. He would have had time to say a few sentences before collapsing, and well, after collapsing there was no way he would have stayed alive." Then Gibbs asked 2 very important questions

"Well why did someone kill him and how did the hemlock get in his system?" And with that Gibbs left the lab.


	4. Anything Wrong Emma?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wait… Still don't own NCIS.

Gibbs entered the bull pen to see Emma still sitting at Ziva's desk, computer closed, head in her hands.

_Emma, the red haired girl. Emma, the figure skater. Emma, the girl with good grades. Emma the girl with 1 friend. Emma the girl who everyone says cares more about figure skating than her friends. Emma, the odd ball out._

Emma finished thinking this and was nearly crying when she pulled her head out of her hands. She glanced at Gibbs then looked away. McGee and Tony were sitting at their desks, but Ziva wasn't there. His phone rang and he answered it as usual.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, I'm upstairs with Emma's parents in the director's office." Ziva's voice answered.

"Why?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"Her parents are demanding she go back home with them." Ziva told him.

"On my way." Gibbs hung up the phone, and walked over to McGee's desk. "Keep an eye on her." He whispered to McGee. McGee nodded and Gibb's left for the director's office.

Gibbs walked into the director's office, not stopping at Cynthia's desk, not knocking. He just walked right in.

"Agent Gibbs." Jen rose from her desk. Who he guessed were Emma's parents were standing in front of her desk, Ziva standing next to them looking uncomfortable.

"Director." Gibbs answered her.

"This is Ellie and Andrew Carson. Mr. and Mrs. Carson, this is Special Agent Gibbs, the agent in charge of the investigation." The Director introduced.

"Hi." Gibbs said curtly.

"Emma needs to come home with us right now." Mrs. Carson said quickly.

"Why?" Gibbs inquired.

"She isn't a suspect. She belongs at home." Mrs. Carson explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She was a witness and in possible danger." Gibbs said forcefully.

"She's our little girl. She's been through so much already. She doesn't need this." Mr. Carson jumped in.

"Like what?" The Director had jumped in now. The Carson's glanced at each other than Mr. Carson continued.

"When Emma was ten she had a friend named Grace, whom she called Gracie." Mr. Carson started. "They both did figure skating, and had a heck of a time with it. They were both so talented at it when they started at age 3 they excelled. Nothing stopped them. The Grace got cancer and life did a flip for both of them." Mr. Carson chuckled at got some odd looks from Ziva, Gibbs and the Director. "Figure skating reference." He explained then continued. "They found out Grace had cancer. The doctors were able to treat it. Or at least for the first time."

"The first time?" Ziva asked him.

"A few months later they found out Grace had cancer again. Everyone was devastated. Emma spent as much time as she could with Grace in the hospital. Her grades plummeted, her figure skates were shoved to the back of the closet. As Grace grew worse Grace's parents lied to the medical staff that Emma was really Grace's sister. On Graces birthday a few months after they found out she had cancer for the second time Emma gave her a present. Purple figure skating pants and a necklace that said 'Friends are forever. Best Friends are sisters forever.' Emma had a matching necklace and pants and neither took off the necklace while they wore the pants as much as possible. A few months after that they found out the cancer was terminal. Emma cried for days. A few months after that Grace fell into a coma. She stayed in a coma for a few days, then flat lined. Emma was there talking to her. The doctors came in to do everything they could. She came out of the coma for about 30 seconds. She said, 'Mom, Dad I'll always miss you. Emma, I'll always miss my sister. You can do it.'" At this point Mrs. Carson broke down and Mr. Carson almost cried. "Emma stared crying when Grace flat lined again and this time didn't come back. When the doctors shock their heads Emma along with Grace's mother fainted. Emma stayed home for a week. She went back to school. Grace went to a different school. Grace's parents moved. Everyone was told that Grace moved with them. Her grades came back up and she started figure skating again. She was convinced that was Grace had meant by you can do it. She was bullied but we didn't know until a PTA meeting when some parent was talking about Emma. And how she said that her son had said everyone says that Emma cared more about figure skating than her friends. Emma didn't seem to care. And to this day she always thinks about Grace, and the only time she takes of the necklace is when she has to for testing." Mr. Carson finished his story. Ziva was almost crying something that surprised Gibbs.

"She still needs to stay here." Gibbs said.

"She can't." Mrs. Carson was almost sobbing now. "She's my little girl. Our little girl." Gibbs remembered Kelly and wanted to let Emma go but this was the safest place for Emma.

"This man gave Emma a warning. If someone is after her this is the best place for her." Ziva explained to Emma's parents. Mrs. Carson looked like she wanted to protest, but Mr. Carson said

"Can we see her? Could we visit her some times?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course. She's down in the bull pen." Mrs. Carson looked confused but Mr. Carson said,

"That squad room we passed." Mrs. Carson nodded then and they walked out.


End file.
